Stuck in a moment
by TatayaBlack
Summary: Uma tragédia aconteceu e o mundo dela parou, agora Draco quer fazer com que ela perceba que o amor deles é maior do que o mundo. Será que os caminhos deles voltarão a ser um só?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não vou ganhar dinheiro com isso. Essa fic está planejada a cerca de três anos, então não contém spoiller do último livro de HP. A música que dá nome a fic e que perpassa todos os capítulos é Stuck in a Moment do U2. A tradução da musica eu peguei num site desses de letras de música não sei ao certo qual.

CAP I

_**I'm not afraid of anything in this world**_

_**(Eu não tenho medo de nada neste mundo)**_

_**There's nothing you can theow at me that I haven't**_

_**(Não há nada que você possa jogar em mim)**_

_**Already heard**_

_**(que eu já não tenha ouvido)**_

_**I'm just trying to find a decent melody**_

_**(Estou apenas tentando encontrar uma melodia decente)**_

A song that I can sing in my own company 

_**(Uma canção que eu possa cantar em minha própria companhia)**_

As luzes brancas penetravam aos poucos nos olhos dela. Dores lancinantes que antes eram de tempos em tempos, agora eram constantes. Sua consciência oscilava entre o real e os breves momentos de desmaios. Os lábios estavam brancos e o rosto vermelho pelo esforço de conter a dor.

A maca estava sendo levada com extrema rapidez, algo lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto dele a sua frente, os cabelos loiros caindo pela sua face, ela sorriu fracamente, ele retribuiu como se dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.

Chegou na sala de parto, e foi colocada em uma cama onde sua pernas foram alçadas em apoiadores. Ela sabia que aquilo não era um procedimento comum, queria perguntar algo, mas não saiam palavras, apenas gritos e gemidos de dor. Seu marido não foi permitido assistir o parto. Gina estava com medo. Muito medo.

Ouviu os barulhos dos aparelhos. Estava em uma maternidade trouxa, não havia dado tempo de chegar ao Sant Mungus. Era um parto prematuro, ainda faltava um mês para a data certa. Estava fazendo um passeio com Draco, e sentira dores intensas. 

Os médicos pareciam nervosos, Gina não sabia o que pensar. Então sentiu uma dor mais forte que todas as outras. As luzes se apagaram, ainda ouvia os aparelhos baixinho ao longe. Desmaiou. 

OoOoOoOo 

Acordou lentamente. Deparou-se com uma parede muito branca a sua frente. Demorou alguns segundos para entender que estava em um hospital. Sentou-se na cama, era um quarto arejado, seria quase agradável se não fosse o cheiro de hospital. 

Passou a mão pela barriga e sentiu-a menor. Só então se lembrou do difícil parto. Deveria ter desmaiado porque não se lembrava de ter visto o bebê. Achava ser um menino, não tinha certeza já que no mundo bruxo não havia o costume de saber o sexo da criança antes do nascimento. 

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto trazendo uma injeção. Quando viu a ruiva acordada, sorriu complacente e foi até ela. 

-Como esta se sentindo, senhora Malfoy?

-Bem, muito obrigada. Onde está meu marido?

-Ah, ele já chega, foi avisar as famílias. Mas só saiu daqui quando teve certeza que a senhora estava bem. Engraçado ele não querer usar o telefone.

-E o meu bebê? – Gina perguntou ignorando o comentário da enfermeira.

-Hmm... senhora Malfoy, eu tenho que lhe dar esse calmante, o médico acha melhor que a senhora descanse mais um pouco. – desconversou a enfermeira, pegando a seringa.

-Ei, nada disso! – disse Gina olhando para a agulha – Antes quero ver meu bebê, onde ele está?

-Vou chamar o Doutor Thomas.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto, e Gina a observou muito desconfiada. Já tinha ouvido diversas histórias sobre troca e roubo de bebês em maternidades, ainda mais em maternidades trouxas.

-Que dificuldade, só quero ver meu filho – ela disse assim que o médico entrou no quarto.

-Fique calma senhora Malfoy. Seu marido esperava lhe dar essa notícia, mas ... – o médico se sentou na beira da cama de Gina – Seu parto foi um dos mais difíceis que eu já fiz. Seu marido disse que sua gravidez foi tranqüila e isso nos intriga bastante. Tentamos diversas técnicas para não botar em risco nem a sua saúde nem a da criança, e...

-Fale logo! – ela perguntou exasperada – O que aconteceu com meu bebê? 

-Infelizmente, ele não resistiu. Tentamos de tudo, mas tivemos que escolher entre a senhora e a criança. 

-O quê??? – Gina não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. 

-A senhora é jovem, sei que é uma perda significante, mas poderá ter outros filhos.

-Perda significante? Outros filhos?? Não quero outro filho! Quero esse que estava aqui – ela disse apontando para a barriga – quero o meu bebê! – e Gina desabou em lágrimas, estava muito nervosa. A enfermeira se aproximou e deu-lhe uma injeção, em pouco tempo Gina dormiu.

OoOoOoOo 

Ela podia sentir um peso em sua mão. Abriu os olhos e viu a cabeça de Draco abaixada apoiada na mão que segurava a dela. Perto da janela do quarto, em pé, como se tivesse pousando para uma revista, estava Narcissa Malfoy. A loira mexeu um pouco a cabeça em sua direção e a viu acordada.

-Oh Gina você está um desastre. Mas tudo vai ficar melhor. 

Draco levantou o rosto e olhou para Gina. Parecia estar contente por ela ter acordado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos da esposa, e a beijou na testa.

-Você esta bem querida? 

-Onde está minha mãe? – Gina não havia captado a pergunta de Draco, ainda estava um pouco dopada.

-Foi na lanchonete com seu pai. Daqui a pouco estará aqui. E você, como está meu amor? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Como queria que eu estivesse? Meu filho morreu. – ela disse séria, olhando de Draco para Narcissa que se virou para a janela novamente. 

-Fique calma Gina. Escute, – ele se sentou ao lado da esposa – foi melhor assim. – os olhos de Gina se arregalaram - era você ou ele. Nós podemos ter outros filhos.

-Não, não podemos. – ela continuou num tom sério, Draco a olhou assustado – Todos agem como um filho pudesse substituir outro. Você nunca quis meu filho Draco, eu sei, e você sabe. Não me diga que foi melhor assim, foi melhor para você. 

-Não diga asneiras Gina. Nós já tínhamos concordado em ter o bebê.

-Porque eu te pressionei. Foi você quem me escolheu no lugar da criança não foi? 

-Claro que foi, eu não ia deixar você morrer.

- Você não me ama, só ama a si mesmo, e eu devia ter percebido isso antes. 

-Mas o que você está dizendo? – Draco estava incrédulo. 

-Estou dizendo que eu quero você fora daqui agora! Sai do meu quarto! Sai da minha vida!

-Mas... 

-Vamos Draco, ela está nervosa – disse Narcissa, tirando o filho do quarto.

Gina caiu em prantos novamente, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem por sua face. Fechou os olhos e era como se o passado voltasse a tona naquele momento. 

OoOFlashbackOoO 

_O céu estava bastante claro, quase sem nuvens, a grama da mansão estava verdinha, e Gina observava isso enquanto entrava pelo portão. Algumas raras flores embelezavam as muitas árvores dispostas por toda a entrada da residência Malfoy. Àquele dia pertencia a beleza única da primavera._

_Gina bateu à porta e esperou que o mordomo a abrisse. Entrou pensando que aquele era um dia perfeito, nada poderia estragá-lo, por isso decidiu contar a novidade à Draco._

_Sentou na poltrona perto da lareira devidamente apagada e esperou pelo namorado que havia sido chamado pelo mordomo. Alguns minutos depois sentiu duas mãos tapando sua visão. ___

_-Draco não seja bobo, isso não combina com você – ela disse sorrindo._

_-É, eu sei que não. – ele passou ao lado da poltrona, deu um beijo rápido na ruiva e se pôs de cócoras em sua frente. ___

_-E sua mãe onde está? – Gina perguntou querendo não parecer ansiosa, desviando o máximo a conversa do motivo principal de sua visita._

_-Fazendo compras, como sempre. Mas eu sei que não foi para perguntar da minha mãe que você veio aqui. – ele levantou puxando as mãos dela fazendo-a ficar de pé, se sentou na mesma poltrona e a sentou em seu colo._

_-Ei, eu tenho que ter um motivo para visitar meu namorado? – ela fingiu-se indignada. ___

_-Não, mas eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você está querendo me dizer algo. Vejo por essa sua cara de quem quer parecer que não tem nada a dizer. Você disfarça tão mal. ___

_-Você é um pouco confuso Draco, mas tudo bem você venceu! Eu me rendo! – ela jogou os braços para cima em sinal de rendição. ___

_-Então me conte – ele afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela, e começou a dar beijinhos delicados. ___

_-Ah Draco assim você me faz perder o raciocínio – ele riu ainda roçando os lábios no pescoço dela – pare! ___

_-Não, assim, desse jeito, eu presto mais a atenção, comece a falar._   
_  
__-Tudo bem então. – ela respirou fundo e começou – Sabe, a gente já namora a dois anos, e sei que a gente nunca planeja nada para o futuro, apenas deixamos as coisas acontecerem e tal..._

_-Eu planejo uma coisa para o futuro – ele disse ainda com a cabeça afundada no pescoço da ruiva, mas agora cheirando os cabelos úmidos. ___

_-Planeja? O que? ___

_-Não sei ao certo, mas eu planejo ficar com você sempre e sempre._ _– ela sorriu confiante. ___

_-Então, isso eu também planejo, e como eu já disse sempre deixamos as coisas acontecerem por si só, pois é, aconteceu. _

_-Aconteceu o que Gina? – não dando tanta a atenção a pergunta que ele mesmo fez. ___

_-Estou grávida.– Draco enrijeceu, mas Gina não reparou – Fiquei sabendo a uma semana, estava esperando o melhor momento para te contar, e... _

_-Como assim grávida? – ele perguntou sério olhando para ela._

_-Grávida ué! Grávidissima, aliás! Seis semanas. ___

_-Não é possível – ele disse se levantando e deixando Gina cair na poltrona – isso não estava nos planos._

_-Pensei que um dia íamos ter filhos – ela disse apreensiva. ___

_-Um dia. Um dia. Não hoje. – ele disse olhando pela janela. _

_-Ah Draco! – ela se levantou e foi até ele – Não seja bobo, não será hoje, será daqui a quase oito meses – ela riu e o abraçou por trás._

_-Quanto tempo você disse? – ele saiu rápido do abraço dela – Seis semanas? Ainda dá para evitar isso não dá?_

_-Do que voc.. – ela arregalou os olhos – você não está dizendo o que eu penso que você está dizendo não é Draco Malfoy?_

_-Oh Gina não seja sentimental, você ainda nem sente isso. Não podemos destruir nossas vidas assim, somos muito novos. Você mesmo está cheia de planos para faculdade de história bruxa que quer fazer, vai jogar isso tudo no lixo? ___

_-Você acabou de chamar nosso filho de "isso"! – Draco virou de costas e bufou – Eu posso trancar a faculdade por um tempo. E escute aqui Draco, eu não vou fazer um aborto, sobre hipótese alguma._

_-Gina – ele virou-se para ela – eu não posso ter um filho, não agora. ___

_-Então não tenha, mas eu vou ter._

_Ela se virou, pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da poltrona e foi embora, largando um Draco extremamente atordoado para trás._

OoO Fim do Flashbak OoO

Gina enxugou as lágrimas, precisava se recuperar, tinha tomado uma decisão, precisava ver o corpo do seu bebê, o mais rápido possível.

Continua... 

**N/A:** Bom, resolvi colocar minha veia dramática para fora e escrever essa fic. As primeiras linhas já estavam prontas a séculos, desde que tive um sonho com essa história triste. D/G's actions só vai rolar em flash back's porque como deu para perceber, a Gina tá odiando o Draco por ter permitido que o filho deles morressem ao invés dela e talz...

Bem, eu naum sei se vcs vaum gostar dessa fic, mas ela eh curtinha, entaum quem puder faça um esforço!

Bjoks

Tataya Black.

-------------------------------------

**N/B:** Oh my good... acho que nunca uma fic me dividiu tanto, quero dizer, como o Draco podia deixar a Gina morrer em troca de um filho que não desejava? E ao mesmo tempo dá tanta pena da Gina!! Era o filhinho dela, puxa!! Então, obviamente, Nathynha meu amor, você conseguiu dividir o coração de uma Black!! Isso sem falar na classe com a qual essa fic é escrita, eu nunca vi isso, deus do céu, extremamente real e perfeita!!

Além disso, próximo cap é perfeito, e acho que se eu chorasse como choram as pessoas normais eu choraria com ele, então se preparem para emoções!!

Beijos, Ly Anne Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não vou ganhar dinheiro com isso. Essa fic está planejada a cerca de três anos, então não contém spoiller do último livro de HP. A música que dá nome a fic e que perpassa todos os capítulos é Stuck in a Moment do U2. A tradução da musica eu peguei num site desses de letras de música não sei ao certo qual._**

Cap II

_**I never thought you were a fool**_

_**(Eu nunca pensei que você fosse uma boba)**_

_**But darling, look at you**_

_**(Mas querida, olhe pra você)**_

_**You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight**_

_**(Você tem de ficar em pé, ereta, carregar seu próprio peso)**_

**_These tears are going nowhere, baby_**

_**(Estas lágrimas não vão a lugar algum, baby)**_

Gina se levantou calmamente, vestiu o robe, e saiu do quarto andando bem devagar. Sentia muitas dores, devido aos pontos e a dificuldade do parto, se estivesse em um hospital bruxo com certeza estaria sentindo menos dores, mas estava bem.

Sentados em um pequeno sofá, ela reconheceu seus pais. Sua mãe estava nervosa, ela batia repetidas vezes o pé direito no chão. Seu pai observava com bastante interesse todos os detalhes do hospital bruxo. Gina se aproximou dos dois.

-Gina minha filha! Você ainda não pode se levantar – disse Molly indo de encontro a filha.

-Você está melhor, querida? – perguntou Artur.

-Eu estou bem. Preciso falar com uma enfermeira.

-Ah querida, você não precisava sair do quarto para isso – disse o pai parecendo um pouco empolgado – tem um objeto que emite um ruído quando você aperta lá no seu quarto e uma enfermeira vai imediatamente te atender. Só não me lembro como se chama, é algo como... comboinha.

-Campainha – corrigiu a enfermeira que veio na direção de Gina, olhando de modo estranho para o senhor Weasley – a senhora deseja alguma coisa?

-Desejo sim – Gina pegou gentilmente no braço da enfermeira – com licença mamãe, papai. – e levou a enfermeira para um canto mais isolado – Eu gostaria de ver o meu filho.

-Senhora Malfoy, creio que o médico já lhe explicou que...

-Não, eu sei que meu filho morreu – ela disse tristemente – mas gostaria de vê-lo ainda assim.

-O corpo da criança será liberado para o enterro assim que a senhora receber alta.

-Mas... a senhora tem filhos? – Gina perguntou para a enfermeira.

-Tenho, uma menina.

-Então é de mãe para mãe que lhe peço. Me ajude a ver meu filho, eu quero apenas vê-lo, vai ser rápido, eu prometo – o pedido de Gina pareceu comover a enfermeira, que considerou por alguns momentos e depois falou.

-Tudo bem, venha comigo. Não é proibido os pais irem até o necrotério, mas é incomum. – disse a enfermeira caminhando até o elevador, Gina a acompanhou.

Alguns minutos depois a enfermeira entrou em uma sala toda de metal e pediu que Gina esperasse do lado de fora. Um momento depois ela voltou e levou Gina para dentro, o lugar era bastante frio e mórbido. A ruiva pode perceber que na sala havia duas macas, com possíveis corpos, e havia coisas que pareciam gavetas, algumas com números, outras com nomes. A enfermeira percebeu que ela estava reparando na sala.

-Esse que é o necrotério do hospital, é para cá que vêm os corpos de quem falece dentro dessa unidade. Ficam aqui por no máximo dois dias, esses que não possuem nomes, são os considerados indigentes, depois do prazo se a família não entrar em contato com o hospital eles são enviados para o Instituto Médico Legal e ficam por lá mais um tempo. Depois acabam sendo enterrados como indigentes mesmo.

-Humm... – Gina continuava andando, tentando não olhar para as macas.

-Aqui, chegamos.

A enfermeira apontou para uma das gavetas, uma mais abaixo, que estava aberta. Coberto por um lençol branco havia o corpo de um bebê recém-nascido. Era possível identificar mesmo por cima do lençol, pela marca que o corpo fazia no mesmo.

Gina se aproximou sozinha, andou cerca de oito passos. As lágrimas rolavam pela sua face, havia sonhado tanto com o dia em que veria o rostinho do seu bebê, porém jamais pensou que seria assim. Segurou com as duas mãos as pontas do lençol e a retirou de uma vez só, de olhos fechados.

Quando abriu os olhos ela viu seu filho estendido na maca fria de metal. Ele era bem pequeno, com alguns fiapos de cabelos loiros, a pele bem branca, parecia um bebê normal, dormindo. Mas era só olhar de perto para ver seus lábios arrocheados, o corpo duro, imóvel. Gina tinha uma certeza incomum que por debaixo das pálpebras fechadas, os olhos do bebê eram azuis como os de Draco. Azuis como costumavam ficar só quando ele dizia que a amava, quando era verdade.

Gina passou os dedos de leve no rosto do filho, sentiu a pele dele gelada, as lágrimas da ruiva caíam na pele da criança. Ela amava tanto aquele serzinho. Desde o princípio. Como uma mãe que cobre o filho antes de dormir, Gina pegou novamente o lençol e colocou sobre o corpo do bebê.

-Eu te amo Alex. Durma com os anjos meu amor – ela beijou levemente a testa, e cobriu o rosto do filho.

A enfermeira veio até ela, a segurou pelos ombros e a retirou de perto do bebê. Fechou de uma vez só a gaveta que guardava o corpo da criança e levou Gina de volta ao quarto.

OoOoOoO

Depois de algum tempo os pais de Gina entraram no quarto. Artur se sentou numa cadeira perto da janela, logo que verificou se a filha estava bem, Molly pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da filha.

-Draco e a mãe foram embora assim que saíram do quarto.

Gina não disse nada.

-Sabe querida, entendo o que esteja sentindo, perdi um bebê antes dos gêmeos – disse a senhora Weasley triste.

-Perdeu mamãe? Como eu nunca soube?

-Não costumo comentar, porque depois fui agraciada em dobro. Mas o que eu ia dizer, é que você não pode jogar a culpa da sua frustração em Draco.

-Ele não queria o Alex, às vezes até penso que ele desejava isso.

-Não fale isso nem de brincadeira Gina! – repreendeu Molly – Draco não é nem de longe o marido que eu sonhei para você, mas uma coisa não se pode negar, ele sabe reconhecer quando está errado. Ele errou quando não quis o bebê, mas depois voltou atrás, se casou com você, ele te ama Gina. Não faça isso com ele.

-Não mãe, ele não me ama. Ele só ama a si próprio. Se ele me amasse saberia que eu preferiria morrer a ver meu filho do jeito que eu vi hoje.

-Eu ainda acho que você não deveria ter ido aquele lugar. – disse Molly séria – Só pense bem no que vai fazer. É a sua vida, sua felicidade que está em jogo.

Gina sabia que havia ouvido isso de sua mãe antes...

_OoOflashbackOoO __Ela estava lavando louça na Toca, quando ouviu um barulho de baque. Olhou pela janela e viu uma coruja negra caída no chão. "Margareth! Vocé é tão idiota" – Gina pensou enquanto ia pegar a coruja no chão do lado de fora da casa. __Mais uma carta de Draco. Ela pegou a carta e a jogou em cima da mesa de centro onde havia pelo menos mais cinco pergaminhos iguais aqueles. Levou Margareth até o poleiro e esperou a coruja se recompor antes de mandá-la embora de volta ao seu dono. __-Mais cartas? – perguntou a senhora Weasley descendo as escadas. __-É. __-Não vai ler? __-Não. __-Tá, só pense bem no que vai fazer. É a sua vida, sua felicidade que está em jogo. __Gina apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, enquanto a coruja já melhor disposta, levantou vôo de volta para casa. __OoOFim do flashback OoO __  
_  
Gina achou melhor descansar. Pediu aos pais para irem para casa, eles não queriam, mas quando Gina disse que ia voltar para lá e não para a mansão Malfoy, Molly achou melhor arrumar o antigo quarto da filha para acomoda-la melhor. Ficou combinado que voltariam no dia seguinte para a alta de Gina, e começar a preparar o enterro de Alex.

_Continua... __  
_

**N/A:** Eu chorei! Que triste a cena da Gina com o bebê Alex. Que triste.

Agradecimentos, a Ly Ane Black, a beta mais fofa do mundo todo! Pra Lika que eu amo! Pra Lou gracinha, saudades de ti! E para a Thaty q leu a fic e gostou!

Bjoks

Tataya Black


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não vou ganhar dinheiro com isso. Essa fic está planejada a cerca de três anos, então não contém spoiller do último livro de HP. A música que dá nome a fic e que perpassa todos os capítulos é Stuck in a Moment do U2. A tradução da musica eu peguei num site desses de letras de música não sei ao certo qual._**

Cap III

_**You've got to get yourself together**_

_**(Você tem de chegar a um acordo consigo mesma)**_

_**You've got stuck in a moment as now you can't get out of it**_

_**(Você ficou presa a um momento e agora não consegue sair dele)**_

_**Don't say that later will be better now you're stuck in a moment**_

_**(Agora você está presa a um momento e não consegue sair dele)**_

Gina acordou no dia seguinte tão destruída quanto quando fora dormir. Não tinha forças para nada. Queria permanecer ali, imóvel, o tempo que lhe fosse permitido. Mas ela sabia que receberia alta naquele dia, tinha que deixar aquele hospital trouxa.

Se arrumou rapidamente e se sentou na cama esperando o médico que lhe daria a alta e seu pai que a levaria para a Toca. Ela vestia um vestido creme que sua mãe havia trago no dia anterior. Gina queria estar usando preto, pois essa era cor que predominava em sua alma.

Desde pequena ela sempre sonhou com o dia em que seria mãe. Tinha instinto para isso. Não se lembrava de nenhum período de sua vida que não houvesse gostado de crianças, de ser criança, de estar com crianças, de falar de crianças. Agora o seu sonho que estava tão perto de se realizar tinha virado pó.

Por mais que tivesse crescido ela sempre imaginou a vida como um conto de fadas, não importava o quão duro fosse sobreviver em um mundo cheio de ódio, violência e todas as outras coisas ruins, sempre haveria um belo amanhecer para ser apreciado por quem tivesse a pureza no coração, assim como ela tinha, antes.

Mas quando a gente cresce é obrigado a fazer escolhas na vida, e naquele momento Gina acreditava só ter feito escolhas erradas. Sempre lhe avisaram que Draco era uma pessoa difícil e amargurada, mas ela pensava poder mudá-lo, poder ensiná-lo a ver o mundo como ela via, ela acreditava que o amor seria maior que tudo. Um sorriso fraco surgiu em sua face quando se lembrou de quando começaram a namorar.

OoOoOFlashbackOoOoO

_A chuva caia torrencialmente naquela noite, relâmpagos riscavam o céu a todo o momento e os corpos tremiam ao som dos bravos trovões. A sede da Ordem estava quase vazia, a não ser por ele. O loiro estava sentado próximo a lareira acesa, em silêncio, refletindo. Nas ruas todos festejavam o fim da guerra. A morte de Voldemort. _

_Draco não tinha muito o que festejar. Havia traído os comensais, havia traído seu pai que agora sucumbia debaixo da terra, enterrado, morto. Ele virou as costas para o lado negro, e não porque queria se tornar uma pessoa realmente melhor, mas por pura questão de sobrevivência. Sua mãe o convenceu, ele se tornou agente duplo por algum tempo, e depois, quando não era mais seguro, foi escondido na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix. _

_Ele ouviu batidas na porta, e se levantou para atender. Andou calmamente até a porta, ao abrir deu-se um clarão de relâmpago, e ele a viu. Gina totalmente molhada, abraçada ao sobretudo, os cabelos grudados no rosto, e com um sorriso cativante que ia até seus olhos. Draco sorriu ao vê-la sorrir._

_-Sua louca! O que faz aqui? – ele abriu mais a porta para que ela entrasse._

_-Vim te fazer companhia. Eu sabia que você não ia sair daqui. – ela continuou parada na chuva._

_-Entra, vai pegar um resfriado._

_-Sai. Vem me dar um beijo. _

_O sorriso dela aumentou, e ele saiu da casa para se arriscar na chuva. Sentiu os pés descalços pisarem na água. Sentiu as gotas de chuva molharem seus cabelos. Puxou Gina para si e sentiu os lábios quentes dela misturado ao frio da chuva._

_-Acabou a guerra, não precisamos mais nos esconder! – ela disse assim que pararam o beijo._

_-Mas escondidinho era tão bom... – ele disse com um sorriso maroto. E ela sorriu só por ver olhos dele sorrirem – ok, vamos lá. Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita namorar comigo? _

_E mais uma vez os lábios se encontraram, as línguas se tocavam num ritmo lento e quente, como se quisessem curtir cada pedacinho da boca um do outro, buscando aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Outro relâmpago riscou o céu e Draco pegou Gina no colo e a levou para dentro, para aproveitar aquela noite fria de novembro. A primeira noite de amor._

OoOoOFim do flashbackOoOoO

O médico entrou no quarto tirando Gina de seus devaneios. Ele a olhou com receio, não tinha exata noção da dor que ela estava sentindo, mas sabia que ele não havia ajudado muito quando lhe deu a triste notícia no dia anterior.

-Olá – disse o doutor Thomas olhando-a com interesse.

-Olá doutor. – Gina respondeu num tom neutro, levantando-se para falar com o médico.

-Ginevra Molly Malfoy, – ele disse com um sorriso e ela apenas o olhou – bem, aqui está sua alta – ele pegou um papel na prancheta dele e entregou à ela.

-Certo – ela disse olhando rapidamente o papel – e o meu filho? – Thomas demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Gina havia dito – Quando posso levar o corpo doutor? – ela disse mais claramente.

-Ah, - ele se recompôs rapidamente – seu marido disse que já está organizando tudo para o funeral.

-Claro, já posso ir?

-Pode, mas aguarde um momento alguém vem lhe buscar.

-Tudo bem – Gina sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-Eerr... – o médico que já estava prestes a sair, voltou e ficou em frente a Gina – se a senhora precisar de alguma ajuda psicológica, o nosso hospital está ao seu inteiro dispor.

-Eu não preciso de nenhum auxílio psicológico, doutor Thomas – ela disse quase sem expressão olhando para o médico.

-Sabe senhora Malfoy, não é comum mães que perderam seus bebês fazerem o que a senhora fez.

-Sabe doutor Thomas, não é comum mulheres que tiveram uma gravidez saudável perderem seus bebês nas mãos de médicos que elas não conhecem. Ou é?

-Assim a senhora me ofende, senhora Malfoy.

-Quem me ofende é o senhor! – Gina não conseguia mais segurar suas emoções – Eu acabei de perder meu filho, e o senhor vem me dizer que eu estou louca!

-A senhora precisa se controlar, eu não a chamei de louca, apenas disse que...

Os olhos de Gina estavam faiscando. As luzes do quarto piscaram algumas vezes, isso fez o doutor se calar. Gina estava quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, quando Draco entrou no quarto com os olhos arregalados.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele disse olhando de Gina para o doutor.

-Sua esposa está fora de controle! – o médico disse rápido – E eu preciso mandar alguém verificar os geradores, com licença – ele acrescentou e saiu do quarto.

-O que houve? – o loiro andou calmamente até Gina que estava com a cabeça baixa apoiada nos braços.

-Ele disse que eu sou louca, que posso precisar de auxilio psicológico.

-Oh Gina, – ele passou uma mão pela cabeça dela – para esses trouxas tudo é motivo para procurar analistas, ou psicólogos, parece que está na moda. Não se preocupe, ele não deve ter querido te chamar de louca.

-Sabe o que eu queria? – ela levantou a cabeça cheia de lágrimas – Eu queria sair daqui carregando meu filho nos braços, queria dar de mamar à ele, dar banho. Ensinar a andar, a falar. Fazer por ele o que a minha mãe fez por mim.

-Gina, eu... – ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

-Eu o vi Draco, eu vi. – lágrimas insistentes caíam dos olhos dela, quando ela os levantou para olhar Draco – Ele se parece tanto com você, tem os seus cabelos – ela tocou os fios que caíam sobre o rosto dele – e aposto que tem os seus olhos, mas eu não pude ver, estavam fechados... e nunca vão se abrir Draco, nunca...

Ele a olhava ali, parecendo tão indefesa. Draco não sabia o que dizer para diminuir a tristeza e a dor da esposa. Ele tinha certeza que qualquer coisa que dissesse não seria bem aceito por ela. Draco já havia feito tantas besteiras na vida, mas a pior de todas elas foi ter rejeitado essa criança.

-Gina – ele disse quando ela parou de chorar – acalme-se querida, nós vamos para casa agora.

-Não. – ela se enrijeceu e arregalou os olhos – Eu vou para casa dos meus pais.

- Meu amor isso não tem cabimento, nós somos casados.

-Você não entende não é? – ela olhou para ele, e balançou a cabeça – Não você realmente não entende.

-É verdade Gina, eu não entendo, mas eu gostaria de entender, se você pudesse me explicar.

-Eu preciso digerir tudo isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada. Não tenho certeza que você me ama. E não sei se quero continuar casada com você. Vou voltar para Toca.

-Tudo bem. – ele respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dela – Mas eu amo você, eu tenho certeza disso, e eu não vou desistir da mulher que eu amo. Demore o tempo que precisar para pensar, mas o seu lugar será sempre seu, na minha casa, na minha vida, no meu coração.

Ele saiu do quarto deixando Gina ainda sentada na cama, onde ficou por longos minutos olhando a porta que ele havia batido.

Algum tempo depois o senhor Weasley chegou, e levou Gina para a'Toca. Ela se instalou em seu antigo quarto de onde só saiu para o funeral de Alex.

A ruiva estava pálida, cabisbaixa, chorava lágrimas sofridas e silenciosas, parada ao lado da lápide de mármore no chão de grama verde que a magia fez crescer rapidamente onde Alex foi enterrado. Lá estava a mãe sozinha, tentando olhar além do chão, além da lápide que dizia "anjo amado", tentando encontrar um motivo para deixar aquele lugar, para não ficar ali até definhar e poder ser enterrada ao lado do filho. Ela só queria uma razão.

Draco que conversava com sua mãe e seus sogros olhou para onde Gina estava e a viu sozinha, ele caminhou lentamente e parou um passo atrás da ruiva. Gentilmente tocou o ombro dela e lhe ofereceu um olhar tão doce que a fez desabar, ela o abraçou com força, ele a segurou, os dois caíram de joelhos e choraram juntos por um tempo que pareceu horas, até que não saíram mais lágrimas dos olhos deles. Então se levantaram e seguiram para fora do cemitério bruxo, lado a lado, de mãos dadas, mas assim que cruzaram a saída Gina soltou a mão de Draco e foi com seus pais para casa.

_Continua..._

**N/B:** Eu absolutamente amo o modo como eles começaram a namorar, e beijar na chuva é o que há! Eu tenho certeza de que a Gina irá reconsiderar o lado de Draco quando a tempestade e passar e eu estou louca de ansiedade pra ver o que acontece agora, então alguém lá no céu tem que fazer você ressurgir das trevas, Nathy!!

Beijos!

**Xau-xau, Ly.**

**N/A:** Tem alguém ai i-i-i-i-i-i eco Será que alguém ainda aparece por aki??

Bem, mil anos depois finalmente uma att decente das minhas fics!! Saudades dessa fic, e espero realmente que alguém a estejalendo pq se não eu vou ficar deprimida e não vou conseguir mais sentar no pc e escrever nenhuma frase!! Eh isso.

Um super beijo

**Tataya Black – A desaparecida!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não vou ganhar dinheiro com isso. Essa fic está planejada a cerca de três anos, então não contém spoiller do último livro de HP. A música que dá nome a fic e que perpassa todos os capítulos é Stuck in a Moment do U2. A tradução da musica eu peguei num site desses de letras de música não sei ao certo qual._**

**Cap IV**

_I will not forsake, the colours that you bring_

_(Eu não renunciarei as cores que você traz)_

_But the nights you filled with fireworks_

_(As noites que você preenchia com fogos de artifício)_

_They left you with nothing_

_(Elas te abandonaram sem nada)_

_I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me_

_(Eu ainda estou enfeitiçado pela luz que você me trouxe)_

_I still listen throug your ears, and through your eyes I can see_

_(Eu ouço através dos seus ouvidos, e através dos seus olhos eu posso ver)_

Do dia do funeral de Alex passaram-se três anos. E nenhum desses dias se passou sem que Gina pensasse em seu filho. Dia após dia, lá estava ela, apagada, triste, apenas sobrevivendo.

O sol na janela fez com que ela acordasse. Levantou-se rápido e foi para o banheiro, em poucos minutos descia as escadas levada pelo perfume das panquecas da senhora Weasley. Com o robe amarrado na cintura Gina entrou na cozinha e sentou em frente a um prato de mingau.

- Não Gina, - disse a senhora Weasley dando um tapa de leve na mão da filha – esse é para o seu pai!

- Ué, ele ainda não foi trabalhar, pensei que hoje tinha uma tal reunião importante. – Gina disse ainda com a colher na mão.

- Arthur acordou um pouco indisposto, o obriguei a ficar deitado. Eles nunca resolvem nada nessas reuniões mesmo. – Molly serviu um prato com panquecas para a filha, dando a ela um sorriso. – E você, não vai ao orfanato hoje?

- Vou sim, mas só à tarde. Tenho uma audiência com o juiz hoje... – Gina disse cabisbaixa.

- Ah! – a senhora Weasley deixou a panela na pia com força e jogou as mãos para cima – Onde você anda com a cabeça garota??

- Ai mamãe, não fale assim!

- Você ama o Draco, não seja boba! De todas as coisas tolas que você já fez, e isso inclui o seu romance com Draco escondido, se divorciar dele é a maior de todas!

- Mãe, a senhora já reparou que algumas de suas frases são contraditórias? – Gina disse com um humor que não chegava aos olhos – Nós não moramos mais juntos há três anos, o divorcio oficial é uma mera formalidade.

- Vocês são tão tolos... vocês não, você é que é uma tola, pois ele afirma para quem quiser ouvir que ainda te ama.

- Não é mais tão assim...

- Por sua culpa! Qualquer um se cansaria mesmo. – Gina abaixou a cabeça, a senhora Weasley respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado da filha. – Desculpe querida, não quero ficar me intrometendo na sua vida, mas eu talvez mais do que ninguém sei como vocês se amam.

- Ai mãe, nem sempre a vida é como nós queremos que ela seja.

- Disso eu não sei, mas eu sei que não se deve jogar um amor no lixo, nunca.

_OoOFlashbackOoO_

_Ela chegou _à_ mansão Malfoy e foi recebida pelo mordomo que indicou que deveria seguir até os jardins. A ruiva caminhou com seu vestido branco com pequenas florzinhas na barra, atenta_,_ ela observava cada detalhe da casa enorme, não era a primeira vez que visitava a mansão, mas sabia que sempre havia alguma surpresa não muito agradável atrás da próxima curva._

Porém, dessa vez a mansão lhe reservou uma bela surpresa. As portas de vidro se abriram magicamente para mostrar um belo jardim de inverno e um pouco ao centro estava Draco sentado em uma toalha xadrez de piquenique, recheada de bolos, pães e vinhos.

_- Olá. – Draco disse simplesmente._

_- Olá. Vejo que caprichou. – Ela disse sorrindo._

_- A gente faz o que pode._

_- Não vai se levantar? – ela perguntou._

_- Vem. – ele esticou a mão para ela que aceitou prontamente e foi se juntar ao loiro na toalha._

_Draco abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu, deliciaram-se com os bolos, Gina sempre mais atenta ao de chocolate. Sorriam, brincaram um com o outro. Trocaram beijos e carícias. Um bom tempo depois eles estavam jogados na toalha, o lanche deixado de lado. Deitados um de frente para o outro eles se encaravam._

_- Você é linda. – ele disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Gina sorriu, e timidamente desviou o olhar dos olhos dele. – E fica mais linda quando fica tímida. – Ela voltou os olhos para os dele, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – E mais ainda quando me deixa falando sozinho. – ele disse sorrindo._

_-O que você quer que eu diga? Que cada momento com você é único e especial para mim_?_ Que quando eu acordo você é a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça e a última que sai quando eu vou dormir_?_ Que beijar você é como tocar um pedaço do céu e do inferno ao mesmo tempo_?_ Que eu poderia ficar horas e horas só olhando para você_?_ Que de todas as coisas no mundo a única que eu não consigo pensar é perder você_...

_- Eu te amo. – ele disse pela primeira vez, cortando a fala dela._

_- Eu também te amo. – Gina falou encostando a testa na dele e contendo uma lágrima de emoção._

_- Para sempre. – o loiro disse e a beijou profundamente. _

_OoOFim do FlashbackOoO_

- Declaro sessão aberta no fórum bruxo de Londres, Inglaterra. Audiência de conciliação entre as partes Draco Alexander Malfoy e Ginevra Molly Malfoy. – disse o juiz.

O juiz olhou ao longo da mesa para Gina, Draco e seus respectivos advobruxos, Nathalie Kool e Blaise Zabine. A ruiva evitou o olhar de Draco desde que se cruzaram no corredor de entrada, ele tentou trocar algumas palavras com ela, mas foi em vão, recebeu apenas uma careta insatisfeita de Nathy pela atitude da amiga e cliente.

- Sentem-se. – Disse o juiz e todos se sentaram – Estamos aqui para uma audiência de conciliação, como os advobruxos de vocês devem ter-lhes explicados hoje vocês dois vão expor os termos para o divórcio e tentar um possível acordo, ocorrendo dessa forma não será necessário outra audiência, caso não haja acordo o processo será mais longo exigindo um número maior de audiências. Como não há filhos – nesse momento o olhar de Gina foi parar no chão, e o de Draco ficou pousado na esposa – não haverá processo por guarda e visitas, o que agiliza a resolução. – Todos assentiram com a cabeça. – Dou então a palavra a advobruxa Kool.

- Obrigada meritíssimo. – Nathy consultou Gina por alguns segundos e se pronunciou logo em seguida – Minha cliente abre mão de qualquer propriedade, ou qualquer outro bem, não haverá também pedido de pensão, aceitaremos apenas a indenização prevista no acordo pré-núpcial.

- Perfeitamente – disse o juiz. – O advobruxo Zabine tem a palavra.

- Obrigado meritíssimo – Blaise se levantou, mas assim que ia começar a se pronunciar, Draco o interrompeu ficando de pé.

- Não há acordo. – disse Draco de uma vez só. Gina e Nathy olharam assustadas para ele.

- Posso saber por que não há acordo, senhor Malfoy? Ela está pedindo o mínimo, você sabe que em qualquer processo de divorcio comum uma fatia muito maior de seus bens seria dividida.

- Meritíssimo, eu não quero me divorciar. Isso aqui é um absurdo! Com todo o respeito – ele acrescentou vendo a cara de desgosto do juiz – Eu quero sim uma conciliação, - ele disse olhando para Gina - quero que você volte para a casa, e quero que tentemos ser felizes de uma vez por todas. Quero que você me dê uma chance de me redimir, se é que eu fiz alguma coisa errada, por que você não me deu, em todos esses anos!

- Se é que você fez?? – Gina levantou indignada – Você está com amnésia? Qual o seu problema?

- Obrigado por perguntar, mas minha memória está perfeita. A única coisa errada que eu fiz foi te deixar viva para me culpar para sempre pela morte do Alex! Eu não tenho culpa! E se você não percebeu eu também perdi um filho!!

- Filho que você não queria!! – ela gritou para ele.

- Pára de falar essa asneira Gina!

- CHEGA! – disse o juiz enfurecido. – Vocês querem lavar a roupa suja de vocês, então saíam do meu tribunal! Encerrada a sessão.

- Mas meritíssimo, - Gina tentou interferir – esse homem é louco, não se tem o que discutir, eu quero o divorcio! – Mas o juiz já havia deixado a sala. – Feliz agora Draco?

- Eu só vou estar feliz quando você voltar para casa – ele disse mais calmo – eu te amo, Gina, e eu vejo nos seus olhos que você também me ama, você está triste, amargurada, mas dentro dessa casca, lá dentro ainda está a minha Gina, minha doce Gina, que tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, que tem um olhar marcante, e que deixa mais alegre qualquer lugar e pessoa por onde passa. Você só precisa reencontrar a si mesma, porque você sabe onde me encontrar. Vou estar lá te esperando.

Ele disse isso e saiu, deixando Gina vermelha de raiva, com uma imensa vontade de chorar.

_Continua..._

**N/B:** Ah, meu deus, que cap lindo! É pequeno mas acho que é o meu preferido até agora, porque eu adorei essa cena do tribunal e tudo que o Draco disse!

Ela vai aceitar, não vai? Uma hora vai ter que aceitar! Ele é muito persuasivo, ele tem esses lindos olhos cinzentos e simplesmente não dá pra resistir!

E eu ainda fico pasma com o modo tão perfeito como você escreve. O.o

Mil beijoos!!

**Ly.**

**N/A:** Muito tempo sem att por aqui, ou qualquer outra fic... Odeio eles discutindo na frente do Juiz! Hehe Cap pekeno como todos os outros.

É isso.

Beijo pra Lou e pra Thaty!

Xauzin

**Tataya Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Esse capítulo não foi betado. Desculpe qualque coisa.

**Cap V**

_**And you are such a fool to worry like you do**_

_**(E você é uma boba assim ao se atormentar como faz)**_

_**I know it's tough, and you can never get enough**_

_**(Eu sei que é duro, e você nunca consegue o bastante)**_

_**Of what you don't really need now... **_

_**(Daquilo que você realmente não precisa nesse momento) **_

-Ai Merlin! Isso porque seria uma audiência simples!! – disse Nathy olhando aborrecida para Blaise.

-Ei, não me olhe assim ok? Eu não sabia que ele ia fazer isso! – falou Blaise guardando os papéis na pasta.

Os dois advobruxos olharam para Gina que parecia muito infeliz olhando para a porta por onde Draco saiu. Nathy respirou fundo e caminhou até a amiga colocando a mão no ombro da ruiva e a trazendo para um abraço. Blaise olhou a cena por alguns segundos e depois foi se juntar as amigas no abraço.

Nathy e Gina se conheceram na faculdade de História da magia, Nathy já havia concluído o ciclo básico e estava indo para o segundo ano, e ajudou Gina a encontrar a sala da sua primeira aula, em pouco tempo as duas se tornaram grandes amigas. Gina sonhava lecionar em Hogwarts, e revolucionar o ensino da História, Nathy queria ser pesquisadora, nenhuma das duas seguiu com os planos. Gina trancou a faculdade quando descobriu que estava grávida, planejava voltar depois que o bebê nascesse mas nunca conseguiu retornar, Nathalie trocou História por Direito, se formou a pouco mais de um mês.

Blaise era veterano de Nathalie na faculdade, foi uma grande surpresa quando descobriram que seus amigos iam se casar, eles foram padrinhos de casamento de Draco e Gina, e seriam de Alex também. Foi um choque para todos a morte do bebê, só não foi maior que o choque com a reação de Gina diante da situação.

Os três saíram do tribunal e foram para um pub na Londres trouxa. Nathy e Blaise faziam um jogo duplo nessa situação, tentando animar Draco e Gina, dando força, eles queriam ver os amigos felizes de novo, tarefa que não era nada fácil.

-Ai irmão, três cubas!! Bem rápido! – disse Nathy para o barman, e foi se sentar com os amigos.

-Nossa, logo cedo? – disse Blaise olhando para o relógio que marcava onze horas.

-Não me reprimam! Hoje é um dia muito tenso! – ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu não quero beber amiga, - disse Gina quase em um miado – ainda vou para o orfanato hoje.

-Na boa Gina, de todos os empregos que você podia ter arrumado, a coisa mais sadomasoquista que eu consigo pensar é um orfanato! – ela disse pegando as bebidas da bandeja do garçon.

-Isso só podia ter sido idéia do Potter! – disse Blaise dando uma golada em sua bebida. – Hum, isso tá ótimo!

-Não fale assim do Harry, foi o melhor presente que ele já me deu. Eu adoro aquele lugar, me sinto tão útil cuidando das crianças. – a ruiva dizia enquanto balançava o copo sem a intenção de beber.

-E vem cá, - Nathy disse chegando mais para perto de Gina – aquele caso dele com o Lovegoody é sério ou só diversão?

-Bem... eu não sei ao certo, mas Harry não costuma ter nada sério. – Gina disse sorrindo para a amiga.

-Eu não acredito que vocês duas estão falando disso?? – disse Blaise indignado. – Nathalie, como é que você consegue pensar em outro homem comigo aqui bem na sua frente?? – ele perguntou dando um sorriso digno de comercial de creme dental ao fim da frase.

-Ai, ai, Zabine, estou procurando novas emoções, você já é figurinha repetida no meu álbum! – ela falou zombando dele, e terminou dando língua, em resposta Blaise apenas jogou um beijinho no ar para a amiga – Ei Gina, você vai beber sua cuba? – Gina fez que não com a cabeça e Nathy pegou o copo dela.

-Só vocês dois mesmo para me fazerem rir num dia como hoje!

-É para isso que estamos aqui! – Blaise falou batendo continência.

-Para isso, e para te mostrar o que você está perdendo. – Nathy tomou o último gole da bebida de Gina e abaixou a cabeça para pegar algo em sua pasta, quando levantou trouxe uma revista – A mais nova edição da semanário das bruxas, dá só uma olhada na capa.

Nathy jogou a revista em cima da mesa, sem muita emoção Gina a pegou, a capa era uma foto de Draco com um terno preto muito elegante saindo de uma festa sozinho, e a manchete dizia: o mais novo futuro solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo! Saiba mais na página 38; Gina folheou a revista até a página citada e encontrou um pequeno resumo sobre sua vida conjugal com Draco e informações quentíssimas, dizia a revista, sobre o divórcio do herdeiro Malfoy. Depois de passar os olhos pela reportagem de duas páginas, a ruiva jogou a revista de novo na mesa com a mesma emoção que usou para pegá-la, quase nenhuma.

-Eles não comentaram o motivo do divórcio. – Gina disse quase surpresa.

-Claro que não! Há quanto tempo você não lê revistas????? – Nathalie perguntou fingindo indignação. Gina não entendeu a brincadeira – Ninguém nunca mencionou o real motivo da sua separação, é claro que eles desconfiam, até porque você casou grávida com uma barriga imensa.

-Mas o que aconteceu, - interrompeu Blaise – foi que Draco ameaçou bater de porta em porta de todos os jornalistas do país jogando maldições imperdoáveis em um por um se saísse uma notinha se quer do que realmente tinha acontecido. Bem, todos sabem que ele seria realmente capaz de algo assim, então ninguém ousou publicar nada.

-Eu não sabia – disse sinceramente Gina – vocês sabem que eu me isolei de tudo, eu pensava que no dia seguinte ia estar em todas as manchetes o que tinha acontecido, então parei de ler tudo, nem o profeta eu assino mais. Mas isso é bem a cara do Draco...

OoOFlashbackoOo

_Gina estava no corredor da faculdade segurando um demasiado número de livros nos braços. Mas a frente ela avistou Kevin, um rapaz moreno com quem ela fazia par nos trabalhos em Bruxarias na América Espanhola no semestre anterior, sempre se deram bem, só que no ultimo mês eles quase não haviam se esbarrado, os horários estavam ficando cada vez mais apertados. Ela ficou apenas um passo atrás do garoto que estava distraído conversando com um colega, e cumprimentou Kevin querendo assusta-lo._

_-Olá Kevin. – ela disse alto perto do ouvido do moreno._

_O rapaz quase pulou ao ouvir a voz da ruiva. E saiu andando sem se despedir da colega e deixando Gina com "cara de interrogação" para trás. Demorou alguns segundos para Gina compreender que foi largada falando sozinha, mas assim que recobrou a consciência saiu atrás de Kevin andando o mais rápido que podia, sem correr, por conta dos livros que carregava. _

_-Kevin! Kevin! Por que você tá correndo? Me espera! – disse ela ofegante chegando próximo a ele._

_-Eu... Gina... – ele se virou para ficar de frente para ela - é que eu estou com pressa... e na verdade, bem... eu tenho uma aula agora. _

_Kevin queria sair o mais rápido possível dali, ficava olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto trocava essas poucas palavras com Gina, foi só então que ele a olhou de verdade e percebeu que por baixo dos livros que ela carregava uma barriga saliente demonstrava a gravidez da colega._

_-Gina, eu não sabia que você estava grávida. – ele disse quase como quem pede desculpas._

_-Se você parasse de me evitar perceberia. Desde que esse período começou que você nem olha pra mim. O que houve? _

_Ele se esquivou um pouco da resposta, pegando os livros dela e se oferecendo para acompanha-la até a sala, mas, Gina reparou, ele não parava de olhar para os lados, assustado, de tempos em tempos. Eles entraram na sala em que Gina teria aula no próximo tempo e Kevin depositou os livros em uma carteira próxima a janela. Ele já ia se despedindo da colega quando ela o segurou pelo braço e insistiu._

_-O que foi Kevin?_

_-Não foi nada Gina... bem, então você e o Malfoy estão realmente juntos não é? – ele disse apontando para a barriga de Gina e tremendo levemente._

_-Bem, estamos sim. Vamos nos casar em breve. Vou lhe enviar um... – um grito masculino interrompeu a fala de Gina._

_-Ei Michell! Agora eu peguei você!_

_Gina olhou para trás para saber quem gritara e vindo com um sorriso cínico em sua direção vinha Blaise acompanhado por Nathy que parecia constrangida pelos gritos do rapaz. Quando a ruiva voltou sua atenção para Kevin, o moreno já havia desaparecido de perto dela, deixando-a intrigada._

_-Por que você gritou o Kevin, Blaise? – perguntou Gina enquanto amigo dava um alô ao bebê pela barriga de Gina, ignorando-a._

_-É a nova diversão do Zabine, - disse Nathy depois de dar um beijinho na amiga – agora ele resolveu imitar o Draco. – ela fez cara de quem não devia ter dito aquilo, e logo depois deu de ombros uma vez que já havia falado mesmo._

_-O que o Draco tem a ver com isso? – disse Gina olhando de Nathy para Blaise interessada._

_-Nada. – Blaise disse querendo parecer trivial – E aí já tem alguma prova marcada?_

_-Não mude de assunto Zabine!! – ela falou já começando a dar indícios de irritação._

_-Ah eu falo! – disse Nathy intrometida – Draco não quer que Kevin chegue perto de você, porque ele ficou sabendo que o Kevin disse ao Peter, acho que você sabe quem é, um garoto meio esquisito que está se especializando num negócio esquisito, uma coisa de trouxas, acho que o nome é infonética ou algo assim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele disse que está apaixonado por você._

_-O Kevin??? – disse Gina franzino o cenho – Ele nem chega mais perto de mim._

_-Isso é que foi obra do Draco. – disse Blaise olhando cobiçoso umas garotas que passavam dando risadinhas. Esta atitude não foi ignorada por Nathy que deu um tapa na nuca do amigo antes de voltar a falar._

_-É sabe como o Draco é né? Bem, não foram precisos muitos esforços para o Kevin perceber que deve ficar a metros de você. – Nathy fez cara de compreensiva, quase de quem é condescendente com a bagunça de uma criança de quatro anos. Gina riu._

_-As vezes eu queria saber como o Draco fica sabendo dessas coisas. Ele nem estuda aqui. – disse Gina intrigada._

_-O Draco tem olhos e ouvidos nos lugares que lhe interessa. – disse Blaise misterioso. Os três olharam instintivamente para os lados a procura de algum tipo de espião, depois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada._

OoOFim do flashbackOoO

-Gina! Gina! Acorda! – demorou uns segundos para que a imagem de Nathy balançando os dedos na frente do rosto de Gina entrasse em foco.

-Ah! Oi. – Gina disse distraída.

-Pensei que você estava dormindo aí, o que foi? Estava com um riso bobo na cara, sonhou com o príncipe encantado foi? – perguntou Nathy risonha.

-Não, só tive uma pequena lembrança, só isso. Ué cadê o Blaise? – só então Gina percebeu que o amigo não estava por perto.

-Foi ao banheiro. Suponho que ele quis nos deixar a vontade para conversarmos mais francamente. – disse Nathy tirando o sorriso do rosto pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao bar trouxa. – Como você está se sentindo amiga?

-Sabe Nathalie, o Draco não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo no tribunal. A última coisa que eu preciso é entrar com um processo de divórcio litigioso. Eu queria que tudo terminasse logo.

-Gina, você sabe que o divórcio não vai acabar com seu sofrimento, pare de agir como se isso fosse a solução para os seus problemas. – disse Nathy tocando em uma das mãos da amiga – Eu não vou ficar aqui te dizendo o que todo mundo deve falar. Se você quer se divorciar, é um direito que você tem, independente dos motivos. Agora não espere que o Draco vá aceitar isso numa boa porque ele não vai.

-Poxa Nathy! Nós não estamos mais juntos a três anos!

-Gina, se você quer fingir, ou realmente acha, eu já não sei de mais nada, que o divórcio é a solução para o seu problema, você tem que aceitar o fato que para o Draco continuar casado com você é a solução pro dele.

Gina ficou por um momento olhando o rosto da amiga ali sentada a sua frente, então decida ela se levantou.

-Onde estão os papéis do divórcio? – ela disse com um olhar duro. Ao mesmo tempo chegava a mesa Blaise que vinha do banheiro, ele olhou de Gina para Nathy e achou a situação um pouco estranha.

-Vocês estão brigando? – perguntou Blaise.

-Não que eu saiba, - respondeu Nathy olhando para Gina – não estamos brigando, ou estamos?

-Claro que não estamos brigando Nathy, - e Gina se sentou novamente acompanhada por Blaise – eu só quero que você me dê os papéis do divórcio.

-Tudo bem, - a advobruxa pegou um envelope de dentro da pasta que estava de baixo da mesa e entregou a amiga – mas o que você quer fazer com isso?

-Bem, - ela olhou fixamente para o envelope e depois para os dois amigos na mesa – eu vou fazer o Draco assinar isso. – a ruiva disse e se levantou com um sorriso confiante mais que não chegava até os olhos.

-Você quer uma carona? – perguntou Blaise um pouco assustado.

-Não obrigada, eu ainda tenho que ir ao orfanato hoje, só peguei a manhã de folga por causa da audiência, agora tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Gente tchau para vocês! – e Gina foi embora deixando os amigos no pub.

-E aí Blaise, será que ela consegue? – perguntou Nathy enquanto vasculhava o fundo da bolsa procurando a carteira.

-Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Ei, o que você esta fazendo? – ele olhou para ela intrigado.

-Ué, pegando dinheiro trouxa para pagar a conta. – ela disse colocando os fios de cabelo negros que caiam no rosto atrás das orelhas.

-Para com isso Nathy, assim você me ofende. Eu sou um cavalheiro. – ele disse dando a ela um sorriso galanteador.

-Blaise, - Nathy disse chegando perto do amigo para poder falar quase com um sussurro – pode esquecer! – ela se levantou da mesa imitando a amiga ruiva – Eu não caio duas vezes no mesmo papo. Tchauzinho! – e foi embora deixando Blaise rindo na mesa.

_Continua..._


End file.
